1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for authoring a media presentation.
2. Description of Related Art
Tools used to author media presentations are available in the commercial marketplace. One popular tool available for authoring a media presentation is PowerPoint by Microsoft. PowerPoint organizes presentations by a sequence of slides, and supports text editing, figure drawing, audio and video embedding, and slide animation. Furthermore, Microsoft Producer enables a synchronization of sequence of PowerPoint slides with audiovisual streams and images to produce an on-demand media presentation. Competitors of Microsoft, including Apple, Macromedia, and Impact Engine, also market similar products. Some other commercially available media presentation products embed related media presentation links in a video stream. Examples of companies marketing such products include Digital Design Works and VideoClix.
A variety of theater automation software interfaces are also available in the commercial marketplace. An example of a theater automation software interface currently available in the commercial marketplace is Batalpha's Figaro software.